Sweet Love
by frixiewulf13
Summary: Sora reflects on how she got on Taichi. Completed .
1. A Glance of the Past

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Taiora, and a Mimato in some parts!  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (01) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: A Glance of the Past  
  
I never thought to be going to second year high, meeting Taichi as a classmate. If you'll ask me, Taichi has been my friend for many years since we becam digi- destined. He always comforts me, cheers me up and gives me a smile everytime I see him. Now in Odaiba, on the month of March is another school year to spend with my friend, Taichi Yagami.  
  
As I woke up in that morning, second year for me is another time to bond with him. But, what else does bonding do for us, we have been very good friends since we were ten years old. Still, I never thought of having him everyday for I want to spend my life in Odaiba with a fresh start of friends. Friends that will last forever until I die.  
  
In that morning, I saw Taichi so different from what I remembered long before. His childish looks changed so fast, from a stupid boy into a handsome, good- looking Taichi.  
  
He greeted me. I blushed for a while for what he said. I responded to him a sweet hello. What's happening to me! I, Sora Takenouchi has feelings on a 14- year old, Taichi Yagami. I started to communicate with him, exchanging the words fine and okay.  
  
The time started to be arranged in our seats. Luckily, I was beside my good old friend. When I was beside him, I though for a while when we were still digi- destined. It was first that Taichi had a crush on me before. But now, I think he had lost feelings to me. Might be, he had found new girls as his new girlfriends when he was still in Los Angeles. Even though I thought like that, I was so hopeful that he likes, loves and cares for a simple me.  
  
I woke up in that dream, Taichi in my mind. I can't stop to stare at him, eye to his eye. He looked at meand gave me another smile. I was so glad then, for at least he looked at me and gave me his rare smile. Later, he stood upand whispered to me, that he still likes, loves and cares for me. I suddenly reddened. My classmates looked at Taichi and me. They started talking about the growing relationship about the two of us.  
  
Suddenly, I heard two people panting. The voices were nearing to our classroom. I reflected and it seems that the voice were so familiar to me. I looked outside and saw Mimi and Yamato both running not to be late for class. Taichi suddenly looked outside too like what I did. Taichi and I suddenly spoke Good Morning. The two responded as what Taichi and I said.  
  
The bell rang, marking the end of our Geometry class. It was recess time so Mimi, Yamato, Taichi and I spent our time going to the garden, looking for a bench for four. We shared our experiences to each other. I on the other hand put my right hand closer to his. He didn't react to what I did and instead put his two hands closer to my hand. Mimi and Yamato on the other hand were observing what we did. The two left and hid under the Sakura tree to observe how our lives develop after four years. They were talking about a thing that was developing in our hearts, and it was love.  
  
Since we found out about what Yamato and Mimi were talking, I slowly told the two that I hadn't have a crush on Taichi, which was nothing but a statement of fantasy. Mimi went closer to me. She talked to me silently and said that Taichi and I am a very compatible partner that will last for a very long time, longer than the age of earth. She also commented that my explanation is no work for her. Having a friend like Mimi is so hard. She's so hard to keep secrets. Even if you'll hide your secrets to her, slowly she'll know it. Knowing this, I didn't keep it and responded that it was for Yamato that he'd not know that I love Taichi.  
  
Taichi had told Yamato that it was all but just a lie. He truly loves me, more than he loves himself. It was just for Mimi not to know about the relationship that is growing in our hearts.  
  
___________________ THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER____________________  
  
So, whats happening know. Everyone knows about that Sora loves Taichi and so as Taichi loves Sora. What will happen? Please Read and Rate! I really need it. Flames, okay, accepted, not refused. Okay!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	2. A Snake's Bite

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Taiora, and a Mimato in some parts!  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (01)  
  
I would like to give thanks to all the people who had given my story a nice shot of review. Tenchu, Arigatou Gozaimasu. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: A Snake's Bite  
  
It has been five months since Taichi and I have been a love couple. They said that if we'll continued to like, love, and care for each other, a time will come that we'll get married to each other. I look at him as my angel, a guardian angel of purity who will love me until I quit the earth. But, my love had been tested when the unexpected comes.  
  
It was July then, fall time as you could see. I'd mark it as my heart's burial. During that time, Yamato and I have been good friends so far, until he invited me to a date. I thought for a while if I'll agree to his invitation. After some time, I agreed, so as not to hurt his feelings towards me.  
  
After our class, I talked to Taichi then. We talked about our incoming digi- destined reunion party. We bade good-byes then, and I hugged him as a sign of love for him.  
  
I ran as fast towards our home. I ran so fast until I reached home at exactly five o'clock in the afternoon. I proceeded to my closet to pick what I should wear for my date with Yamato. It took minutes until I got one, a nice red- colored tube and a red skirt. It was about six o'clock and thirty minutes has past, I bade goodbye to my mother. Yamato in his Mercedes fetched me. Then, we went away.  
  
As we went towards the place, I talked to Yamato, "Yamato, the incoming digi- destined reunion party will be on August, will you join? Mimi and your brother, Takeru Takaishi will come." Yamato responded, "Of course, as my angel would come." I raised another statement saying, "Who is your angel, isn't it Mimi, your very long crush since we were eleven?" He said in response while laughing, "No, its nothing but you, Sora Takenouchi!" I stopped for a while for in my heart, I never loved Yamato Ishida.  
  
Now, we have arrived. The place was so romantic, a paradise, a haven for love to take place. Yamato grabbed my right, tender hand and lead me to thebest seat in that romantic restaurant. Yamato ordered pork chop while I on the other hand ordered beefsteak. His cute eyes were such a temptation for an ordinary me, but I resisted for my heart belongs to my one and only, Taichi Yagami.  
  
I went to the comfort room. As I was nearing to the room, the death of my heart started.  
  
Taichi was there, so romantic with his new love, Mimi. My heart broke, for I thought he had loved me more than the other people in this chaotic world. I was silent then, and went back to Yamato. "Yamato, let's get out." I said in tears. "What had happened to you my love?" Yamato said. "It's none of your business!" I exclaimed. Yamato and I get out of the restaurant quickly.  
  
__________________ THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER___________________  
  
So, whats happening know, Taichi has been an infidel to Sora, while on the other hand, Yamato, his friend is trying to grab the hands of Sora. And, Taichi likes to grab the hands of Mimi. What is it now! Please Read and Review so that I could continue my third chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	3. A Vile Destruction

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Taiora, and a Mimato in some parts!  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (01)  
  
I would like to give thanks to all the people who had given my story a nice shot of review. Tenchu, Arigatou Gozaimasu. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: A Vile Destruction  
  
When Yamato was driving me back home, he asked me, "What happened to you Sora? You looked so desperate!" I responded in a devastated and a crying voice "Because, because I, I . . ." I didn't continue what I said.  
  
As I go back home Yamato said, "Take care my love, forget what had happened. Enjoy your life. I wanna see you smiling because if I see you crying, so as my feelings for you are hurt."  
  
I went to my bed, crying, crying and crying. I was crying as if tomorrow will never come. So I decided not to go to school the day after that disastrous happening.  
  
The next day, Taichi called me and said, "Why are you absent for our class today?" he said in a voice so worried. I replied, "It is a personal problem which deals with you and me. At seven o'clock, I wanna see you outside of the university, today!"  
  
As I expected, Taichi went to our meeting place, all alone. He looks so worried, his spirit was sucked because of fear for me. I ran near to him and so as he. He planned to hug me but I refused. I said in a demanding voice, "I wanna talk and your explanation is all I need why you tore my heart into several pieces." Taichi replied so confused, "What, what separation have I done to you my dear!". "Uhmm, you're acting as if you don't know, I caught you in the act having Mimi with you. So, that's my evidence." I replied. Taichi said, "Huh, what Mimi, did you say that I'm dating with her, planning to propose her and later marry her. You'd knew long before that I love you, with all of my life, until I die.". "You're such a very excellent Taichi, an excellent liar." I said.  
  
I was so serious then, and angry with all of my furious capabilities. Taichi silenced off, and later, he kissed me in my lips to his. I stared at him with hostility, and later, I slapped him so hard. I said, "What the heck are you doing with me, trying to cool me off? How dare you could do it to me!" I called Yamato with my cellular phone to fetch me up. Taichi said, "It is you, you, you Sora who is the one who is an infidel to me. I can never imagine that Yamato, that damn superstar is now your boyfriend." Fifteen minutes have past and Yamato fetched me. Taichi on the other hand was now leaving, leaving desperately, crying. I said to Taichi, "I'd know you will never ever learn. It is just good for you Mr. Taichi Yagami." Taichi left.  
  
Yamato was now my new boyfriend then. "Yamato, I . . . I . . . I . . ." I said. "What is it Sora?" he replied. "I . . . I . . . I love you very much!" Yamato was frightened while giving him a hug. He exclaimed, "Really, do you really love me for what I am?". I answered him, "Yes, so much, I love you so much!".  
  
Thirty minutes had past and Yamato kissed me. He said "Take care, love you Sora!" I smiled to him and replied "Love you too!".  
  
I was going to the bed then when suddenly, the door bell rung. I took a glance at the window and I saw Taichi, very hopeless but still courageous enough to say something to me he had longed for.  
  
___________________ THE END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER____________________  
  
So, whats happening know, Sora losses her love and sympathy for Taichi. And on the other hand, Sora likely develops relationship with Yamato. On the later part, Taichi seems wanting to say something for Sora. What is it now! Please Read and Review so that I could continue my fourth chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	4. An Open Heart

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Taiora, and a Mimato in some parts!  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (01)  
  
I would like to give thanks to all the people who had given my story a nice shot of review. Tenchu, Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
So, here in the Philippines, Digimon Season 2 was just finished. Damn it, Sora married Yamato there in the ending part. So, I thought not to finish this fan fiction, but I thought for a while if I will continue or discontinue my story. Miracles, I will continue. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: An Open Heart  
  
Taichi was there, waiting that I will come out. I didn't welcome him to my home but my conscience touches my heart. I welcomed him, but not that warm. He held my hands so tight, knelt and said, "Sora, if I should do this in front of you just to give your love to me, I will do it just for you!". Taichi grabbed something in his pocket, a shiny silvery thing. I stopped for a while and he said, "Why did you stop me Sora. I thought that ending my life would mean an end of your sufferings? Don't worry if I quit the earth, always remember my love that I love you, until I die.". I responded, "No Taichi, ending your life would even mean destruction of my life!". Taichi then replied, "So . . . so . . . sorry Sora for what I've done to you before, sorry." Taichi said this while he was crying, crying in true tears, tears for his love to me.  
  
Another day passed by, and I attended classes. Taichi was there, seeming to be so silent. I started to talk to him, "Taichi, how is your day? Goin fine, isn't it. Hope so, for you Taichi had been my friend for years for years, and now being my ongoing love." Taichi blushed for a while for what I said to him. Later, he said to me, "What do you mean love?". I replied, "Its nothing but you, you Taichi is my love, for I . . . I . . . I love you". Taichi was so glad for what he heard from my mouth. I held by Taichi's shoulders and he stood up. I was planning to give him a kiss, suddenly Yamato came.  
  
"Good morning, Sora!" Yamato said in a warm voice. "Hello to you Yamato." I said this with a weak smile. Taichi neared to me and said, "Sora, do you still love that damn superstar?" I said slowly, "No Taichi, I never loved him. I just liked him because, I don't want to hurt his feelings towards me."  
  
At last, the class day is finished. Taichi, Yamato, Mimi and I planned to go to the gardens of our renowned school. Yamato went to the canteen to buy something while Taichi on the other hand, went to his locker to get his Chemistry and Geometry books, thus leaving Mimi and me.  
  
I talked to Mimi then, and I said, "Did you remember that you and Taichi had a date about two days before this day?" She responded, "Oh yeah, that date was coming from me. I planned that we will have a date because I want to talk about Taichi and your ongoing life."  
  
Taichi came and said to me, "Sora, please lets go to the classroom. Um, I forgot something and it is my bag.". I replied, "Okay then, I will go with you.".  
  
When Taichi and I went to the classroom, Only Yamato's bag was there. My face appeared with a question mark and Taichi seems to know why and he answered, "Sora, I have something to say for you very important.". He put his hands unto my shoulders. I answered, "Yes, what is it Taichi?" He didn't say something but instead, nearing his face to mines and he said, "I . . . I . . . I love you, Sora!". He kissed me to my lips to his. Our kissing scene lasted for about five minutes, and during that time, Yamato arrived.  
  
Yamato was shocked for what he saw. He grabbed his bag, ran and threw the red and fresh roses he bought for me to the trash can.  
  
_________________ THE END OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER____________________  
  
So, whats happening know, Yamato interrupted the kissing scene of Taichi and Sora. And it seems that Yamato was hurt for what had happened. What is it now! Please Read and Review so that I could continue my fifth chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	5. Confession of a Pure Heart

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Taiora, and a Mimato in some parts!  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (01)  
  
I would like to give thanks to all the people who had given my story a nice shot of review. Tenchu, Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
This fan fiction is about to be finished. In about this week, it will be finished in the seventh chapter. And yeah, never forget that I'm gonna make another fanfic for Digimon Adventures 02, a Daikari. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Confessions of a Pure Heart  
  
As Taichi and I finished kissing lips to lips, my heart was refreshed and so as his. But, my heart was hurt. How come, that Taichi had kissed me and so as guilt never appeared. It was really for Yamato. I admit that I loved him. I ran to explain what had happened, but still I was too late then.  
  
I was so sad for Yamato. I knew he had done everything just to gain my love and have me.  
  
Taichi came near to me and said, "Sora, what happened to you? Why are you crying?" he got his clean handkerchief and wiped my cheeks. I replied, Ï have to tell you the whole truth Taichi. But, I am afraid to tell you because you would be shocked.". Taichi answered, "What is it then my Sora?". I thought for a while if I'll going to tell the whole truth or not. I found my courage thru his cute, black eyes. I said, "Taichi, I love Yamato.". Taichi was surprised then and said, "I thought you love me Sora.". I answered him, "I love you Taichi and so as Yamato. You Taichi had had been my very close friend long before and so as Yamato. I love you both.". Taichi was relieved of what I said. He grabbed something, and said to me, "Sora, close your eyes. This is my surprise to you.". I was so excited of what he had given unto me. Suddenly, I felt something, a cold figure rounding my neck. I opened my eyes and in my deep surprise, it was a necklace. The necklace was made of pure gold and the pendant was a pearl, surrounded by diamonds. I hugged him so tight for what he had given unto me.  
  
It was about five thirty when I went home. I grabbed the phone and called Yamato. "Hello, is this the Ishida's residence?" I said. "You've called the right place, this is the Ishida's residence.". "I wanna talk to Yamato. Tell him that this is his friend Sora, Sora Takenouchi.". Her mother called upon Yamato and he received my call. "Sora, what is it?" he replied in a very irritated and angry voice. "Yamato, why are you angry and mad about what I did to Taichu. I just kissed him, that's all.". "Yah Sora, you just kissed him. You love him, not me. Your three worded sentence, I love you means nothing. It means its fake, fake and fake!" I was so depressed then and said, "No Yamato, I love you and so as Taichi. I love you both."  
  
He dropped the phone, crying deeple. About thirty five minutes later, I received a message from Yamato saying, "Sora, I'm just outside on your house in a limousine. Come to me and I'll gonna tell you about my undiscovered self."  
  
I quickly went outside. I was called to their limousine and I wen to him. "Sora, I truly madly deeply in love with you. Everyday in my dreams, I see you. I'm obsessed to you Sora. I love you.". He grabbed a 24karat gold ring with emeralds and topazes. "Sora, this ring is the sign of my love for you. Keep It.". I said, "You know Yamato that I love Taichi and so as you. I always keep and cherish what you had given unto Me.". "Sora, who do you love more, me or Taichi?". I said, "Taichi, he had been my friend and love for many years.". Yamato was hurt of what I said. "Sora, you know that I was once wounded of what Mimi did to me. And now, you'll still gonna hurt me. My heart undergo a lot of challenges, and still at the end, I'll still be a loser, a loser of love, love I need.". "Yamato, I had to tell you the whole truth. I can't keep secrets to you Yamato.". "If this is the end of your love to me, then I should end my life to finish my sufferings.". I said, "No Yamato, don't kill yourself!"  
  
___________________ THE END OF THE FIFTH CHAPTER____________________  
  
So, what's happening know, it seems that Yamato was truly hurt of Sora said. And now, Yamato plans the unexpected, suicide. What is it now! Please Read and Review so that I could continue my sixth chapter. Please, this story is almost finished!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	6. A Star was Reborn

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Taiora, and a Mimato in some parts!  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (01)  
  
I would like to give thanks to all the people who had given my story a nice shot of review. Tenchu, Arigatou Gozaimasu. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: A Star was Reborn  
  
I can't sleep that night. My mind was terrorized of what Yamato will do. What will I do now? Will I say to Yamato that I love him? I can't, I really don't love him for my love is only for Taichi. My heart belongs to Taichi. What will I do now? That question troubles me that night, until it made me sleep.  
  
A day arose again. I woke up, minds in complete disaster. I was thinking of Yamato, that famous superstar, who cared for me, liked me, until he loved me.  
  
I went to school, carrying my heavy bag. I was walking, walking in fantasy. My mind was for Yamato, always in my mind disrupting my very own concentration. I just walked, until I bumped on a person, a very familiar person. He bumped on me and my books fell. The person kneeled and returned my books. He was saying, "I'm really sorry for what I did to you. Sorry!". After he got my books, I saw his face and he was Yamato. "Thanks God! A million thanks to you God for letting Yamato not to commit suicide!". I hugged him so tight that he blushed. "Sora, I wish that, you'll always remember me even when I die. I wish that you will take care of me and like me. And yeah Sora, I have something important to say to you. I love you!". My heart was struck of what Yamato said. After that, Yamato and I went to our classroom.  
  
At last, today's class had been finished. Mimi, Yamato, Taichi and I stayed in the classroom for a very important matter, the reunion party. A few minutes had passed and Koushiro, Joe, Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Ken and Iori arrived. Before we started, Yamato got a gun and pointed it in his head. Everyone was frightened and tried to stop him, but failed. I tried to stop him. Instead of stopping him, he put his gun nearer to his head. He whispered to me, "Sora, this will be my end. Keep my electric guitar and always remember Sora, I love you!". He almost triggered the gun when suddenly, Mimi went near to him and said, "Stop it Yamato, you'll just finish your life desperately. Sorry Yamato for what I've done to you. Forgive me. Let's forget the past and start a new relationship. I love you very much Yamato!". Yamato was in tears when Mimi had said this to him. He released the gun and threw it. Mimi hugged him while both of them were in tears. Now everything was okay. The relationships are okay and so as the incoming reunion party was arranged accordingly.  
  
It was now our reunion party. All the digi- destined all around the world were invited and went into the digital world. It was purely merry- making and enjoyment after the days when we were still ten or eleven.  
  
It was almost the time to go home when Taichi called me. He grabbed a small, blue box in his pocket and got the ring and said in public, "Sora, will you marry me?".  
  
___________________ THE END OF THE SIXTH CHAPTER____________________  
  
So, what's happening know, Taichi seems to be proposing to Sora. On the other hand, Mimi and Yamato's relationship are going better. What is it now! Please Read and Review so that I could continue my last, or the seventh chapter. Please, this story is almost finished!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	7. It was the Past

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Taiora, and a Mimato in some parts!  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (01)  
  
I would like to give thanks to all the people who had given my story a nice shot of review. Tenchu, Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Yeah, it's the last chapter of this story. Now, I could rest for a while before I could make another story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: It was the Past  
  
I was thinking if I'm gonna say yes or no. But his pretty face, cute eyes and pleasing personality made me to answer yes to his proposal. Taichi was so glad of what I said to him. He inserted the ring in my ring finger and later, he kissed me intimately. All of the digi- destined clapped their hands, especially Yamato and Mimi  
  
Nine years had past and I did my promise, to marry Taichi. I'm overjoyed having Taichi in my life. My marriage to him seems us that we are on the top of the world and owning everything in this world. I'm so proud that I married him and to be calle Sora Takenouchi-- Yagami.  
  
After a year and eleven months, Mimi got married to Yamato Ishida. Taichi and I and the other digi- destines in Japan were invited in that grandeur occasion. I was seven months pregnant, taking time to take care of the baby in my body, so I didn't attend to that happening. But still, I was so joyous having my two friends married.  
  
By the way, it's all in the past. I'm contented with my life, having two children and as a Chief Executive Officer and at the same time President of the Yagami Telecommunications Center together with Piyomon. My husband, Taichi is now the Army General of the country. Including his digimon, Agumon. Mimi, having three children, is now an internationale actress and so as Parumon. Yamato is currently the Chief Executive Officer and the President of the Ishida Cars Enterprise or known as ICE and Gabumon as his secretary. Joe and Gomamon became renowned doctors. Koushiro and Tentomon are now the owners of the Macrohard Computers Software. Hikari, Taichi's sister got married to Daisuke Motomiya and owns the Motomiya Foods Corporation. Iori became the Mayor of the city, while Armadimon became the Mayor of the digital world. Takeru, together with Patamon became the Editors-in-Chief of the Odaiba Daily News, a newspaper here in Odaiba. Lastly, Miyako got married to Ken Ichijouji with three children. Ken became a senator while Wormmon became the Congressman in the Digital world. Miyako, on the other hand became a housewife and Hawkmon helps her.  
  
I just reminisce our young days how I got Taichi in my life. Now, I'm contented having him always.  
  
___________________ THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER_____________________  
  
Ah, at last I finished the story. And yeah, if you wanna see a great good picture having Sora and Taichi kissing, then go to - k54.com. I wanna insert the pictures, but I'm afraid! Note, it's NOT, NOT, NOT my website.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
